User talk:Ancy
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:AncientMinisterz. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roads (Talk) 18:38, January 15, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Another Welcome (not automated) Welcome! I see you've earned some basic badges already. Now, don't make edits for no reason just to get a badge, but maybe you could beat me on the leaderboard! (I'm #1!) Remember, the leaderboard only shows the 19 greatest users (achievement-wise). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Interview Page Actually, that's a really good idea. ^^ Each user can have a section on it, and people could write their questions under the header, and then the user could answer it. I like it! :D --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) CCC2 Well, of course there should be a CCC2! :D And I like the musical idea, I'm just not sure how we would pull it off. Luckily we have nearly a year to think it over. XDDDD Say, do you think we should do some other giant crossovers at other special points during the year? Because I'm not sure if I can wait that long. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Interviews Hi! In the interviews are we going to chat and ask question and I think It's a really cool idea for that. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S Did you created War of the World Crossover? CCC Please donnot send me stuff about Splix 10. Larry1996 has all creative control over Splix 10 now, therefore, you must send messages about Splix 10 to him. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 00:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Format Sure! Anyone can. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 14:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 20:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aliens They're listed on the Simien 10 page. (I'm creating wanted pages. I search for the title, then use the results to make the page with just enough info.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 21:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sem 2.10 Can you give me the list of episodes of Sem 2.10? I want to put on the Whirlwind, Acidrain, Megabite, Icecube, Superglue and Eulgrepus pages the episodes where they appear in Sem 2.10. Oh, and in My kitty in the Tree there are two problems with Jetstream and Eulgrepus parts (In the comments the problems are pointed out). Omernoy121 08:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Picture I tried to use your picture, but I couldn't find it when I tried to upload it, so I had to make a new one. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 22:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Special Guest Hey,you say you want to be my special guest.Well,here are the question: * What is your favorite series? * When you will make Omni-World? * Who is your favorite user? Okay,that's all.Don't forget to write your answer in my talk page.And one again,BTMT rate just 9/10,why?By Brianultimatedragon.